


"Myślę, że zasłużyłem na ciasto"

by Shanstons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ciasto - Freeform, Dean nie jest ciotą, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam poza domem, chyba - Freeform, dziwna rozmowa, mój pierwszy ff, odważny Cas, szczere wyznanie, uczucia, uczucia są wszędzie, zakochany Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanstons/pseuds/Shanstons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Między polowaniami, hordami demonów, obłąkanymi aniołami i ogólnym nadprzyrodzonym gównem, o którym większość ludzi nie miała bladego pojęcia, Dean Winchester zdał sobie sprawę z jednego. Kochał Castiela."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Myślę, że zasłużyłem na ciasto"

Między polowaniami, hordami demonów, obłąkanymi aniołami i ogólnym nadprzyrodzonym gównem, o którym większość ludzi nie miała bladego pojęcia, Dean Winchester zdał sobie sprawę z jednego. Kochał Castiela. Tego lekko antyspołecznego anioła, posiadającego dziwne, niekiedy niepokojące poczucie humoru oraz najbardziej niesamowite oczy, jakie łowca miał szczęście zobaczyć w trakcie swojego, intensywnego, lecz niejednokrotnie przerywanego życia. Przestał liczyć, ile razy przyłapał się na gapieniu w te niezwykłe tęczówki, poszukując w głowie rzetelnego odzwierciedlenia koloru. Posunął się nawet do skorzystania z internetu, w nadziei, że może odnajdzie coś równie pięknego i czystego jak one. Ostatecznie jednak stwierdził, że jedynie podróż w kosmos mogłaby przynieść jakiekolwiek skutki. Nie wiedzieć czemu, w jego głowie pojawiło się irracjonalne przekonanie, iż tylko błękit oceanów, mórz i jezior, widziany z przytulnej stacji badawczej, krążącej po orbicie, mógłby dorównać temu uwięzionemu w oczach najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Dean. - Odezwał się cichy głos boskiego wysłannika, wyrywając go zamyślenia.

Łowca oderwał wzrok od leżącej przed nim książki, w której powinien szukać potrzebnych informacji na temat potwora, który ostatnio zakłócił ich kruchy spokój. Przeczesał włosy, podnosząc wzrok na siedzącego po drugiej stronie mężczyznę. Musiał przestać. Jego wycofywanie się w głąb własnego umysłu zwiększało tylko ból, kiedy po powrocie do rzeczywistości zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia. Bo tak samo jak intensywnie i bezapelacyjnie Dean Winchester kochał Castiela, tak główny zainteresowany nic o tym nie wiedział.

\- Cas? - Wypowiedziane na głos imię, brzmiało bardziej jak pytanie, niż cokolwiek innego.

Nigdy nie było wiadomo, jaka myśl pojawiła się w umyśle niebieskookiego. Równie dobrze mogło zaraz paść pytanie odnośnie prowadzonej sprawy, przepisu na naleśniki lub składników potrzebnych do zrobienia bomby. Nie żeby miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie na temat ostatniego zagadnienia, ale po tylu latach powstrzymywania Apokalipsy i radzenia sobie z pierzastymi przyjaciółmi, nie zawsze z dobrym skutkiem, nauczył się jednego: niezgłębione są tajniki boskich umysłów.

Popatrzył pytająco na anioła, który poza uważnym studiowaniem rysów twarzy bruneta, nie robił nic innego.

\- Wykrztuś to Cas. Cokolwiek to jest, poradzimy sobie. - Odezwał się zachęcająco po kilku minutach ciszy.

Błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego, jakby sięgając w głąb duszy, co wcale nie byłoby dziwne. Kto tak naprawdę wiedział, jakie umiejętności skrywały anioły?

Zdenerwowany trzydziestolatek przełknął nagromadzoną ze stresu ślinę.

Zabicie demona? Łatwizna, na co jeszcze czekamy? Próba rozmowy z zaniepokojonym czymś Castielem, który najwyraźniej przyjął śluby milczenia? Zastrzelcie mnie!

\- Zabiłeś kogoś? Potrzebujesz pomocy z pozbyciem się ciała? - Zapytał, chcąc rozładować panującą w pomieszczeniu napiętą atmosferę.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odparł w końcu anioł.

Dean popatrzył się na niego nie dowierzając. Lepsze to niż nic, pomyślał zgryźliwie.

\- To już coś. - Zauważył. - Popsułeś telewizor?

\- Wyciągnąłem cię z piekła. Jestem pewien, że poradziłbym sobie ze zbuntowanym urządzeniem elektrycznym! - Zauważył sucho.

Winchester nie miał serca pozbawiać go nieszkodliwej iluzji. Przygryzł wargę, powstrzymując się od komentarza, przypominając sobie zmieszanie, a następnie zafascynowanie przyjaciela, niekiedy durnymi programami telewizyjnym.

\- Poznałeś kogoś? - Wypalił.

Cas speszony wbił wzrok w blat, a jego policzki delikatnie się zaróżowiły.

_Och._

Dean czuł, jak uchodzi z niego powietrze, pozostawiając po sobie pustą skorupę. Ledwie zarejestrował, że to może był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział zarumienionego anioła. Naprawdę potrzebował teraz piwa. Albo dwóch. Najlepiej całej zgrzewki - pomyślał półprzytomnie.

Miał nieodparte pragnienie wydrzeć się na niego. Wykrzyczeć mu prosto w twarz, wszystkie uczucia, rozterki i troski, które ukrywał w sobie od ich pierwszego spotkania. Wiedział, że to by go zraniło. Sprawiło, że czułby się tak samo jak on. Opuszczony. Samotny. Bezsilny. Bo mimo, że zachowywał się jak odludek, a jego ludzkie odruchy prawie nie istniały, to zależało mu. Zależało mu na ludziach, których znał osobiście, jak i na tych, o których istnieniu nie miał pojęcia. Gdyż wszyscy mogli mówić to, co chcieli, ale Dean znał Casa. Dean znał Casa jak nikt inny i jeżeli było coś, w co nigdy nie zwątpił, to miłość anioła do ludzkości.

I prawie to zrobił.

Prawie zranił jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu.

Prawie zranił kogoś, dla kogo był wstanie umrzeć.

Prawie.

Bo gdy spojrzał na Casa, siedzącego ze wzrokiem wciąż wbitym we własne dłonie, na jego zwieszone w rezygnacji ramiona i przygarbioną sylwetkę, jakby w oczekiwaniu na cios, wiedział. Wiedział, że coś było nie tak. Bo gdyby wyjął głowę z własnego tyłka, pomyślałby o tym, że skoro ta cała sytuacja miała w ogóle miejsce, nic nie było takie jak powinno. Jego ukochany, nie siedział szczęśliwy z kobietą, którą kochał. Nie miał na twarzy głupiego uśmiechu, a jego oczy nie błyszczały bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

Siedział tutaj, z nim i wyglądał - no cóż - żałośnie.

Dlatego zapomniał na chwilę o sobie. Zamknął urazę i smutek w szczelnym pudełku, wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów i zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu. Bo właśnie tak cholernie mocno Dean Winchester kochał Castiela.

\- Jeśli ją kochasz - powiedział powoli, ze ściśniętym gardłem - to w czym jest problem?

Błękitne oczy spojrzały na niego nie dowierzając i wprawiając Winchestera w nie lada zmieszanie. Odchrząknął delikatnie, po czym kontynuował przerwaną myśl, lekceważąc to, że jego własne serce pękało właśnie na milion drobnych kawałeczków.

\- Widzieliśmy piekło na Ziemi, Cas. Do diabła, my byliśmy w piekle. - Zaśmiał się bez radości. - Jeśli jest coś, ktoś, kto czyni cię szczęśliwym, powinieneś o to walczyć.

Dean, ty pieprzony hipokryto.

\- Ona - przerwał na chwilę - nie wie. Traktuje mnie jak przyjaciela. Nie chcę zrobić czegoś, co zniszczyłoby to, co mamy.

Stary, dobrze wiem, jak się czujesz, pomyślał Dean, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Nie mógł. Pozwolił tej myśli zawisnąć w jego umyśle, zabłysnąć jaskrawym neonem, a potem ją wyegzorcyzmować. Powinien spytać, kim była nieznajoma dziewczyna, która skradła jego serce. Powinien. Tak zrobiłby każdy, niezakochany, rozsądny przyjaciel. Ale nie mógł. Nie ważne, ile razy formowałby to pytanie w głowie, nie zdołałby tego wykrztusić. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Poznanie tego imienia, byłoby tylko kolejnym gwoździem do trumny, których i tak wiele już zostało wbitych.

\- Spróbuj. - Poradził. - Nie ma na świecie nic gorszego, jak zdanie sobie sprawy, że zaprzepaściło się jedyną szansę na coś, co mogło się okazać najlepszą rzeczą w życiu.

\- Czy to jest tego warte, Dean?

Dean przypomniał sobie wszystkie momenty, w których on i Cas byli blisko. W których cieszyli się wzajemnym towarzystwem, obżerali niezdrowym żarciem, siedzieli w jego Impali, opowiadali dziwne historie i niezrozumiałe dla tego drugiego kawały. Chwile, w których czuł się wolny, beztroski, dopóki rzeczywistość nie uderzała go w brzuch, przyprawiając o bezdech. W swoim życiu żałował wielu rzeczy. Żałował, że Sammy nie mógł mieć normalnego dzieciństwa, wolnego od pogoni za czystym złem, pokoi motelowych i osobistej wendety ojca. Żałował, że świat jest taki niesprawiedliwy, że demony istnieją i igrają z ludzkim życiem. Ale nigdy, nawet kiedy pochłaniał kolejne porcje alkoholu, nie żałował spotkania Casa. Sama myśl o tym, wydawała mu się bluźnierstwem, bo tak wiernie Dean Winchester kochał Castiela.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, Cas. Chciałbym wiedzieć. To ułatwiłoby parę spraw, ale nie przekonasz się póki nie spróbujesz, stary. Na tym świecie musi być coś wartego tego całego zachodu. Tych starań. Więc jeśli nie miłość, to co...?

Anioł pokiwał głową i odsunął krzesło. Dean ponownie wbił wzrok w leżącą przed nim książkę, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną. Nie chciał przyglądać się jak Cas od niego odchodzi. Nie zniósłby tego. Dlatego, podparł głowę na opartej o stół rękę i próbował skupić się na tekście przed nim. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ktoś - szczególnie Cas - zobaczył go bez maski. Anioł podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Dlaczego to musi być tak pieklenie trudne, pytał się bezustannie, próbując rozluźnić spięte mięśnie.

\- Dzięki Dean.

\- W każdej chwili Cas. W każdej chwili. - Zapewnił, starając się, by w jego głosie było słychać tylko to, co powinno.

Wsłuchiwał się w kroki Casa, gdy ten opuszczał pokój, pozostawiając go samego ze swoimi myślami.

\- Myślę, że zasłużyłem na ciasto - wymamrotał sam do siebie.

***

Po rozmowie, o której żaden z nich nie wspominał, Cas był spokojniejszy, częściej się uśmiechał, jakby ktoś zdjął wielki ciężar z jego ramion. Dean był praktycznie pewien, że Sam nie znał najnowszej aktualizacji statusu towarzyskiego ich pierzastego współlokatora, ale przecież to nie był jego problem. Sprawa dotyczyła jego najlepszego przyjaciela i jakieś bezimiennej dziewczyny, na tyle wspaniałej, by zająć ważną część umysłu i serca anioła. Mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien narzekać, ale nawet najszczersze chęci nie zagłuszały pustego echa bólu, odbijającego się rykoszetem w jego klatce piersiowej.

Któregoś wieczoru, gdy Sam zniknął na kilka godzin w bibliotece, Dean wszedł do salonu z ciastem w ręku. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności siedzącego na kanapie Castiela, który z zainteresowaniem śledził przebieg akcji rozgrywającej się na ekranie. Usiadł na stojącym obok fotelu i przysunął sobie stolik, na którym mógłby postawić blaszkę, po brzegi wypełnioną swoim ulubionym deserem. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Jedzenie znikało, a jedyne dźwięki pochodziły z włączonego telewizora. Cisza była przyjemna. Pozwalała Deanowi cieszyć się czasem spędzonym z niebieskookim, bez radzenia sobie z jakimś gównem, w którym ponownie utknęli. Dawała mu szansę na odpoczynek. Regenerację straconej przez nieustanną walkę energii i gwarantowała wytchnienie, bo właśnie przez to, jak bezpiecznie i spokojnie się czuł w jego towarzystwie, tak naturalnie Dean Winchester kochał Castiela.

\- Dean. - Odezwał się anioł, gdzieś między telewizyjnym pościgiem policyjnym, a wybuchem stacji benzynowej.

\- Cas?

Oby tym razem chodziło mu o przepis na naleśniki, pomyślał naiwnie Winchester, przypominając sobie ich ostatnią rozmowę.

\- Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę kilka dni temu? - Zapytał, ze wzrokiem wciąż wbitym w ekran.

No i nici z naleśników.

\- Jasne, Cas. - Odpowiedział, grzebiąc widelcem w na wpół zjedzonej szarlotce.

Nagle przeszła mu ochota na cokolwiek słodkiego. Zamiast tego, miał wrażenie, że jego żołądek za chwilę się zbuntuje, a on z siną twarzą będzie klęczał w łazience i czcił porcelanową boginię.

\- Zdecydowałem się. - Poinformował go przyjaciel z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Wspaniale, Cas. - Wymamrotał łowca, odsuwając od siebie naczynie.

Castiel spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Dean?

\- Jasne, nie przejmuj się. Chyba po prostu przesadziłem ze słodyczami. - Wyjaśnił, po czym przybrał sztuczny uśmiech i skierował swój wzrok na wpatrującego się w niego przyjaciela. - Więc na co się zdecydowałeś?

\- Mam zamiar spróbować - obwieścił uroczyście.

\- Gratuluję odwagi. - Wypalił, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Ciemnowłosy tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Więc na co czekasz? - Zapytał nagle zniecierpliwiony Winchester, tracąc resztki cierpliwości.

Jeśli miał pozwolić odejść jedynej osobie w jego życiu, która tyle dla niego znaczyła, to chciał to zrobić szybko. Jeśli Castiel chciał być w innym miejscu, powinien tam być, a nie siedzieć tu z nim, w bunkrze i oglądać telewizje.

\- Aż przestaniesz gadać. - Odparł jedynie Cas, skutecznie zatrzymując gonitwę myśli w mózgu Deana.

\- Co? - Zapytał głupio.

\- Chcę powiedzieć, że cię kocham! Jednak robię to pierwszy raz i dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem zbyt dobry w tych sprawach! Na dodatek to ty! Co jeszcze bardziej sprawia, że jestem zdenerwowany jak diabli! Mógłbyś przestać się na mnie gapić z tą miną, bo mam wrażenie, że powiedziałem coś bardzo nieodpowiedniego, co sprawi, no cóż, że nie będziesz chciał nawet ze mną rozmawiać?

Cas gadał jak nakręcony, praktycznie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Dean go takim widział. Zastanowiłby się nad tym dokładniej, gdyby pierwsze zdanie, wykrzyczane przez Castiela nie rozbrzmiewało echem w jego głowie.

Chcę powiedzieć, że cię kocham!

Dean przestał myśleć. Tak jakby połączenie między jego mózgiem, a resztą ciała zostało przerwane. Szybko i bezboleśnie. Wstał i podszedł do siedzącego na kanapie Casa. Klęknął przed nim i lekceważąc niepewny wzrok anioła, delikatnie ujął jego twarz w dłonie. Wpatrywał się w oczy, które wyglądały jak małe błękitne planety, obserwowane z odległego miejsca w kosmosie i czuł się jak w domu. Delikatnie wplótł palce w ciemne, przydługie włosy, tak niesamowicie miękkie, sprawiające wrażenie zjawy sennej. Dean nie chciał się tym martwić. Nie chciał rozmyślać, czy ta sytuacja była prawdziwa, czy też nie. Wszystko czego chciał, to pocałować siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę. I właśnie to zrobił. Dotknął swoimi wargami ust Castiela. I niech go piekło pochłonie, ale to było cudowne. Zapach, dotyk, smak, wszystko o czym marzył i o wiele, wiele więcej. Cas nie wahał się ani chwili, oddał pocałunek, jak tylko dotarło do niego, co się dzieje. Przyciągnął Deana bliżej siebie tak, żeby móc poczuć jego ciepło. Mężczyzna jęknął na ten kontakt. Delikatny dotyk zmienił się w pełne pasji poszukiwania jakiegokolwiek skrawka wolnej skóry. To było jak ogień. Pożar trawiący wszystko na swojej drodze i sami zainteresowani nie mogli być bardziej szczęśliwi z tego powodu. Bo właśnie tak namiętnie Dean Winchester kochał Castiela.

\- Sądzę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. - Wydyszał w końcu Cas, kiedy usta Deana przyssały się do jego szyi.

Mężczyzna odsunął się i usiadł na własnych stopach, posyłając tęskne spojrzenie w stronę zaczerwienionego miejsca przy obojczyku, które tak dokładnie badał językiem jeszcze kilka sekund temu. Castiel smakował lepiej, niż jakiekolwiek ciasto, którego kiedykolwiek próbował. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że jego umysł będzie w stanie wyprodukować takie sentymentalne zdanie i nawet podczas piekielnych tortur nie przyznałby się, że taka myśl zaświtała w jego głowie.

\- Złym pomysłem jest ufać Crowley'owi. Fatalnym pomysłem była współpraca z Metatronem. To - Dean przygryzł dolną wargę - jest zajebisty pomysł.

Anioł odepchnął Deana delikatnie, kiedy ten ponownie pochylił się w jego kierunku. Jedynie dłoń, wciąż spoczywająca na klatce piersiowej, powstrzymała mężczyznę przed zgryźliwym komentarzem.

\- Jesteśmy w salonie. - Zaśmiał się niebieskooki delikatnie.

Winchester wciąż klęczał na podłodze, między nogami siedzącego na kanapie przyjaciela, więc jeśli ktokolwiek - najprawdopodobniej Sam - wszedłby teraz do pomieszczenia, nie miałby wątpliwości czego świadkami były cztery kremowe ściany.

\- Więc przeszkadza ci tylko to, że siedzimy w salonie, tak? - Zapytał nagle speszony łowca.

Cas uśmiechnął się szeroko i pochylił w stronę człowieka, który wywoływał w nim górę emocji, zarówno złych jak i dobrych, na szczęście z przewagą dla tych drugich.

\- To akurat można łatwo zmienić - wymruczał.

Ponieważ Castiel odwzajemnia i zawsze będzie odwzajemniał, wszystkie sposoby, w jakich kocha go i będzie go kochał Dean Winchester.


End file.
